Power Rangers Project Hexagon
by Senya Higurashi
Summary: This is a rewrite of my old power rangers hexagon this is complete AU Tommy and Kim are married with one teen daughter Kira how would the rangers up to Dino Thunder respond to a all out invasion of Earth this AU puts the Dino Thunder teens at 15/16 and ranger teams were active longer than canon has them
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the reimagine of Power Rangers Hexagon This is A.U. in it Kim and Tommy are married and have one Daughter that is 15**

 **The Dino Thunder team still has there powers after Mesogogs defeat and are younger than they were in the show**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Saban does.**

:::Reefside California September 24 2015:::

Tommy was sitting down in his basement lab that up to a few months ago was the base of the Dino Thunder rangers when the sound of someone walking down the stairs caught his attention.

" _Hey Kira what do you need?"_ Tommy asked the former Yellow ranger

" _Is it ok if I go to the lake in the woods with Conner Ethan and Trent?"_ She asked him with a sad puppy dog look on her face.

Tommy looked at her and smiled. " _Yea with your mom out for the day I could use having the house to myself to grade papers just be home by 7 and remember if you need me don't hesitate to call."_ Tommy said smiling.

Kira looked at him beaming, runs up and gives him a hug. " _Thanks Daddy I will be and don't worry we still have our powers we will be fine."_ Kira said before running up the stairs.

After going up to her room to toss her swimsuit on she comes down the stairs to the sound of Connors mustang pulling into the driveway.

She runs out the door to her friends. " _Hey guys want to just hike there from here will only take a half hour?"_ Kira asked.

" _Sure why not we could use the workout."_ Trent said with the others agreeing.

After a half hour they arrive at the lake and they strip down to their swim suits with Conner Trent and Ethan wearing red, blue and white swim trunks and Kira wearing a Yellow one piece swim suit she looked at the way the boys were standing and started laughing.

Conner looking at her. " _What are you laughing at Kira?"_ He asked.

" _You guys look like a French flag with your shorts that's what."_ Kira said as she kept laughing the boys looked at each other and then at Kira.

They then ran at her and grabbed her picking her up running over to the lake tossed her in off the dock there.

She resurfaced. " _Oh you guys are so dead now."_ She says smiling as she takes a deep breath letting out a scream that would shatter glass.

The boys took in all three directions with Trent and Conner diving into the water to avoid her Ptera scream.

Ethan on the other hand was not so lucky and got hit with her Ptera Scream, he got back up and glared at the three of them in the water. " _You guys are so dead."_ He snarled and ran into the water after them.

After a hour of them messing around in the water they are on shore drying off when the sky goes dark they look up to see a massive craft blocking out the sun.

They stared at it as they were about to radio Tommy the craft started firing weapons off into the distance, the Explosion was so great that the shock wave knocked them all down.

Getting back up they noticed the smoke and the glow of fire off in the distance as the craft fired again.

They all looked at each other and flicked there wrist bringing out there Morphers. " _DINO THUNDER POWER UP, WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"_ They yelled as they morphed and were able to call forth there cycles thanks to some changes made by Hayley.

They rode for about 15 minutes when they came to the location of the firey explosion, when they came to a stop they all got off their bikes Kira stopped dead in her tracks.

She looked over and could see the remnants of Connors Mustang and Her dad's Jeep she ripped her helmet off and ran towards the crater where her house once was.

" _DAD!"_ She screamed as Conner and Trent held her back.

" _No Kira you could get hurt I'm so sorry."_ Conner said.

" _No daddy no how?"_ Kira cried as Conner wrapped his arms around his best friend.

Before anyone could say anything more the teens are surrounded by blue yellow white and red lights and then they disappear.

After a few seconds they reappear in a large room with computers and screens all over the place they see various people working and one person standing staring at the screens.

There is massive destruction on the screens in almost every major city on Earth and the cities that housed rangers.

The person a woman with brunette hair tied in a bun turned around to face the teens revealing herself to be Kimberly.

" _Mom?"_ Kira asks. " _Mrs. O?"_ The boys all say.

" _Hello guys welcome to Project Hexagon."_ She said as they all looked shocked.

" _Wait Mrs. O what's the deal what's going on?"_ Trent asks.

Before Kim answers Kira speaks up. " _Mom our house Daddy oh god mom."_ Kira starts rambling before collapsing into her mother's arms crying.

" _We got him out Kira he is in the infirmary."_ Kim says which causes Kira's head to snap up.

" _Maam we have the others the only one unaccounted for is turbo blue we are still trying to locate him Red Leader is in the infirmary he suffered some injuries."_ One of the men said as Kim turned back at him.

" _Very well keep trying to track Justin down also I want a secure line to the white house and the united nations also give me a sitrep on the status of the cities that were attacked and how bad it was."_ Kim ordered.

" _Yes Maam."_ They said and went to work Kim then took the kids down to the infirmary.

They walk into the infirmary and Kira searches around for her dad sees him on a bed with a blond woman standing over him with pink scrubs on.

Kim walks over to her. " _How is he Dana."_ She asks.

Kira walks over and see her dad just laying there with bruises over his body hooked up to a heart monitor .

Dana looks at Kim. " _It was touch and go Kim his heart stopped twice we got it going again and he is breathing on his own but the next few hours are gonna be touch and go with whether he pulls out of this, the others however Jason has bruised ribs while Zack has just a broken finger."_ She explains pointing to the others sitting at their beds being looked over by doctors and nurses.

The teens are spellbound except Kira whose eyes are fixed on her dad.

" _Kim I am just glad we got everyone out in time mostly everyone else have bumps and bruises nothing major at all."_ Dana explains, Kim nods and then heads over to Jason.

Jason looks up at her. " _My god Kim this came out of nowhere thanks for getting our butts out of there haws Tommy doing."_ He says then asks.

Kim looks over at Tommy again as does Jason, Jason then looks over at Kira his goddaughter just standing there staring at her father laying there on that bed.

He gets up and walks over to her. " _Hey kiddo you ok?"_ He asks noticing she is still in her armor minus her helmet.

She looks up at Jason with tears in her eyes. " _Uncle Jason I thought I lost him when we got to the house or what's left of it and then I find him here but Dr. Mitchell says he might not make it I can't lose him Uncle Jason I can't lose my dad."_ She says as she buries her head into his chest.

Jason wraps his arms around Kira to reassure her. " _Don't worry kiddo your dad is the toughest one of us out there he will pull through."_ Jason says as Kira nods then gets dizzy and almost falls.

Conner runs over as Jason catches her she is out cold, Dana runs over and checks on her. " _She is ok just exhausted is all."_ Dana says as Jason carries her over to the bed next Tommy.

After he lays her down she finally demorphs as Jason covers her in a blanket, he looks over at the guys as they all shift.

" _We were at the lake in the woods behind Dr. O's swimming we are all in our trunks hence why we have not demorphed."_ Ethan explains.

Jason looks to Kim who nods then looks at the teens. " _Follow me I will show you to your assigned quarters where there are fresh cloths for you boys to change into."_ Kim said as she started to walk out of the infirmary .

The teens following behind her with Jason as well Conner steps up. " _Mrs. O what is this place what happened out there?"_ Conner asked.

Kim sighed stopped and looked to the teens. " _Boys this is a secret project Tommy Jason and some of the other rangers have been working on with the government, we call it Project Hexagon it's a large command base for all ranger teams to gather when there is a major attack."_ Kim started to explain.

" _As for what has happened I'm sorry to say we have no idea but the devastation is massive to the pointy that the Astronoma Protocols were activated."_ Kim said.

Trent look at her very confused.

" _I'm sorry Mrs. O Astronoma protocols?"_ He asked.

" _Yes Trent they were enacted after the massive invasion back in 1999 in case the world was faced with a threat so great that it would require all ranger teams."_ She explained.

" _Yea but aside from us not many ranger have their powers anymore."_ Ethan said.

" _That's where I came in boys.":_ Said a female voice behind them they turned around to find Hayley and Billy standing there.

" _I found a way to reconnect every ranger that ever lost their powers to the Morphin grid."_ She said.

Kim interrupted everyone. _"Listen while I would love to sit here and discuss this why don't you boys get some rest here are your quarters I will keep you all updated as soon as we have more info."_ Kim said.

The teens nodded and went to their quarters.

After a half hour Conner just getting dressed after a shower decides he is gonna go check on Kira and heads to the infirmary.

He walks in and sees the medical staff and Dana Mitchell in their checking on Tommy.

Dana notices Conner and walks over to him. " _What can I help you with Mr. McKnight?"_ she asks him.

He looks at her not used to being addressed like that. " _Please call me Conner and I'm here to check on Dr. O and Kira Oliver."_ He says.

Dana sighs. " _Well as far as Tommy is concerned he will recover thank god for the Grid and its ability to heal Kira on the other hand she woke up and started having a severe Panic attack I sedated her for the time being."_ Dana said.

Conner looked down at the ground sighing he walked over to Kira. " _Thank you Dr. Mitchell may I stay here with her?"_ He asked

Dana Nodded that it was ok and had a chair brought over to Kira's bed for him. " _Thanks doc."_ He says.

" _Your welcome Conner."_ Dana replies as she heads over to her station.

Conner sat next to her and he used his hand to brush some of her hair off her face, he smiled as he looked at her so peaceful yet in her mind he was sure he knew what was going on.

Jason had walked in to check on his god daughter saw Conner sitting with her he decided to hang back and let them have time to themselves.

Conner just looks at her. " _I bet I know what's going through your head right now Kira it's still bothering you isn't?"_ He says talking out loud to her.

" _That car accident from right after we took out Mesogog you and your parents were coming back from the airport and that 18 wheeler hit the cab you were in and flipped it 4 times."_ Conner started to go on with tears coming down his eyes.

He caressed her forehead. " _I remember the call that Hayley got while me and the guys were at the café, the minute she told us I took off running using my super speed to get to the hospital."_ He went on.

" _I remember seeing you lying there with blood all over your face it tore me up inside when I saw you and your folks like that."_ He said as more tears kept coming down.

" _Thankfully you only had a concussion and the broken arm, your dad however had to stay for 2 more weeks cause he did not wake up till 4 days after the accident, and it scared you pretty bad."_ He said.

" _But you pulled through it all just like your gonna this time rock star, you have to pull though the fear you have from the accident the team needs you Kira, hell I need you I may be the defacto leader but you, you you're the soul of our team you hold us together."_ He says placing his forehead on hers.

" _God Kira I wish I had the guts to tell you how I feel but I'm so afraid of what it will do to our friendship just please come back remember what the doctors told you, to overcome your fear of losing your parents."_ He said pulling back.

Jason smiled at what he was seeing and started walking towards them silently so as not to disturb them.

" _Jason I can hear you can come over."_ Conner said turning around and smiling.

" _I take it you heard all that."_ He asked.

Jason nodded when all of a sudden a call came over the loudspeakers.

" _ **All ranger team leaders please report to the command center, again all ranger team leaders please report to the command center."**_ The booming voice said.

" _That means us rookie lets go."_ Jason said as Conner nodded and got up he looked down at Kira one more time.

" _See you in a bit rock star you can pull though this."_ Conner said before walking off with Jason.

As soon as they left Kira stirred a little and smiled.

As they were walking down the hall Jason looked at Conner. " _You love her don't ya?"_ Jason asked.

Conner looked at him and his face turned redder than his shirt. " _Yeah yeah I do I have for awhile I am just afraid that if I tell her and she does not like me it will ruin our friendship."_ Conner explained.

Jason laughed. " _Hey kid I don't think that would happen just tell her she should know."_ Jason said.

" _Jason as always your right I will try to at least when she wakes up."_ Conner says smiling as they walk into the main command center.

In there are Jason for his Team Adam for the Zeo's Andros for the Astro team Carter for light speed Wes for time force and Eric Myers for the silver guardians Cole for wild force Shane for Ninja storm and Conner for his team.

Kim looked them over then started to address them. " _Ranger leaders welcome to Project Hexagon I am Kimberly Oliver, and some of you knew about this some did not this was started just after the red ranger misson to the moon, to give all ranger teams a larger facility to use."_ Kim started to explain.

" _As you all know that as of 3:30 P.M. PDT a unknown alien has attacked the Earth and got past all of earth warning system, the latest casualty list it out there are a estimated 400,000 dead all across the world, they attacked every major city and cities where you would find ranger, once we got everyone here the attacks stopped."_ Kim kept going on.

" _The Astronoma Protocols have been enacted and we ate in contact with the world leaders, the main reason I called you here is to explain who we are here, while we have a government liaison we do not work for any government this is financed by Biotech of Silver hills and Mercer industries of Reefside."_ Kim explained.

 _The command structure is as so in here Tommy Oliver is the commanding officer I am second in command here and Jason lee Scott is the main field leader and third in command here, now that this part is over with we have a mission."_ Kim explained.

" _We are gonna send out flying Zords, now as you all must have heard yes Dr. Cranston and Hayley Cranston have rebuilt every major zord that was ever destroyed."_ Kim said when she noticed someone put their hand up.

" _Yes Mrs. Oliver how many flying zords are we sending up there?"_ Taylor asked.

" _Good question there will be 3 going the Crane Piloted by me, The Yellow Eagle flown by Taylor here, and last but not least Zeo Zord 5 will also be going."_ She says.

" _Conner?"_ She asks as he nods to show her he is paying attention. " _I have been told you are a excellent piolet"_ Kim expliened.

" _We will go into low orbit and scout out or enemy and find out what is going on."_ She said.

" _Every body understand?_

They all nodded that they did.

" _All right do preflight checks on the Zord your taking and be ready to fly in 10 minutes."_ Kim orders the others

" _Also we are not to engage the Enemy unless we have no choice, we are to go it get as much in tell as possible fly back here, now we leave in 10 minutes lets go Kick Alien ass boys."_ Kim said Smiling as she got the coordinates download on the Zords _._

" _Hey guys don't forget to suit up."_ She said as she reached around her back and pulled her morpher ."She pulled it out and the others did as well. " _It's Morphin time, Wild Acess, Dino Thunder power up HA!._ They yelled as they morphed ready to start there mission.

 **Well there you go folks the first chapter of Power Rangers Project Hexagon**

 **As always please review let me know what you think**

 **Th eold Power rangers Hexagon will be republished under a new name and summary**

 **Till next chapter catch ya on the flip side**

W


	2. Chapter 2

**Well folks here it is the next chapter of Project Hexagon this one has a good amount of action in it**

 **Also has a reveal in it for shipping fans lol**

 **Disclaimer i do not own Power rangers at all Saban Entertainment does**

:::Project Hexagon headquarters outside Angel Grove:::

Conner and Taylor were going over a few preflight checks before getting ready to take off when Kim walks in

" _Conner, Taylor are you 2 ready to fly?"_ Kim asked.

Conner looks at her. " _I guess Mrs. O do you really think I can do this I mean I never really flown a Zord before never mind it being Dr. O's old Zord."_ Conner asked.

Kim looked over at him seeing the worry in his eyes. " _Hey Conner I don't think you can fly it at all."_ She said as Conner looked down on the floor.

" _I believe you can as well as Tommy can, want to know why I do?"_ She asked him.

He looked her in the eyes and shook his head. " _Cause Tommy and Kira both believe in you, you have had the best scores on Hayley's simulators so don't worry Conner you will be fine ok."_ Kim said giving him a hug.

" _Thanks for the vote of confidence Mrs. O it means a lot."_ Conner says.

She pulls back and smiles at him.

She then walks towards her crane Zord then turns to the other 2. " _Now remember this is a recon mission, however the zords are armed with missiles and laser blasters, Billy Ethan and Jason will be in the command center working over radio with us."_ Kim started explain.

" _And we will be going by call signs while in the air, Conner your little red, Taylor your yellow eagle."_ Kim said as Conner looked at her with a dejected look.

" _Wait why am I little red?"_ Conner asked.

" _That's because rookie I'm big red."_ Jason said over the comm. System.

" _What happened to red leader?"_ Conner asked back laughing a bit.

" _Just do your job rookie."_ Jason repeated back.

With that the 3 rangers climbed aboard there Zords, and prepared for takeoff.

" _Ok this is Pink Crane to Blue wolf how is the link up with the zords sensors?"_ Kim asked.

" _They are good Crane we see what you see holographic imaging systems are online, I will work with Kim Blue tri is with Little Red, and Big Red with Eagle."_ Billy repeated back.

" _Very good control."_ Kim said back as she hit a few controls.

" _Control engines online we are ready for launch."_ Kim said.

" _Roger that Crane, open Zord bay launch doors."_ Jason ordered.

" _Yes sir."_ One of the control operators said as he hit a button and the Zord bay doors opened.

" _Alright guys you are clear for launch and good luck up there guys."_ Jason said.

" _Roger that alright guys lets fly!"_ Kim yells over the com.

The engines on the 3 Zords roar to life and the Crane, Eagle and Zeo Zord rocket out of the launch bay.

:::The Infirmary:::

Kira had woken up and had gone to change into more practical cloths instead of her swimsuit was now sitting next to her dad when Dana walked over to her.

Dana placed a hand on Kira's shoulder as all of a sudden there was a grunting noise that came from Tommy's bed they both looked over to see him awake and smiling at the sight of his daughter.

" _Daddy your awake!"_ Kira squealed as she enveloped her dad in a hug.

" _Yea Princess I'm awake and I'm glad to see your safe."_ Tommy said looking his daughter in the eyes.

Dana looked down at Tommy. " _How do you feel Tommy?"_ She asked.

" _Like my Dragonzord stepped on me."_ He said.

Kira and Dana both laughed as Tommy tried to get up but could not stand. " _Whoa there Tommy your still weak it will be at least a day before your legs are strong enough for you to walk."_ Dana said.

" _I need to get to the command center."_ He said.

Dana glared at him but knew there was no going around it. " _Fine we will wheel you in a wheelchair."_ She said as he nodded.

He got in the wheelchair and Dana brought him up to the command center with Kira right behind him.

They got there to see three rangers displayed on the main screen. " _I need a Sitrep guys."_ Tommy ordered as he wheeled into the center.

Jason and Ethan both spun around in their chairs to see a awake Tommy. " _Hey fearless leader glad to see your awake."_ Jason said turning back to his display.

" _Hey Dr. O."_ Ethan said before doing the something.

Billy glanced over his shoulder to see Tommy sitting there then back to his display. " _Hey Crane your Rainbow pop is awake."_ Billy said over the com.

Tommy glared at Billy then over to Jason as he stifled a laugh. " _I will have you know the call sign is Rainbow leader thank you very much."_ Tommy retorted without thinking first causing even more stifled laughs.

" _Sorry bro that was funny as fuck anyway we got Taylor Kim and Conner doing recon in a low orbit right now."_ Jason said.

" _Which Zord is Conner flying?"_ Tommy asked.

" _Yours the Zeo Zord 5."_ Jason said which made Tommy smile.

:::In low Earth orbit:::

Conner Taylor and Kim are flying towards the massive ship. " _Crane to wolf it appears the cloaking fields you and your wife developed are working well."_ Kim said.

" _Thanks crane good to know, anyway I need you three to get scans from all over the ship I need to know what we are dealing with."_ Billy stated back.

" _Copy that wolf, Little red and eagle start passive scans of the ship."_ Kim commanded.

" _Also guys try not to scan too deep you might discovered."_ Ethan said.

Conner and Taylor flew over the massive ship if Conner had to guess the size of it he would say about the size of Canada.

The 3 kept doing passive scans when all of a sudden Tommy noticed something. " _Hey Jase Billy Ethan you guys see that on Connors scanner?"_ Tommy said as they all looked at Connors screen.

" _Yeah those look like smaller craft, at least I hope they are spacecraft."_ Billy said.

" _Yeah given the number if they were missiles we would be fucked."_ Ethan stated.

" _Ethan watch your mouth and yes we would be."_ Tommy said.

Tommy was thinking and then asked Jason to hand him a headset to talk with them.

" _Little red I want you to run a spectral scan it should be evasive enough that they don't detect it."_ Tommy ordered.

Conner looking around the panels in the Zord finally found the right switch to hit. " _Copy that Captain rainbow."_ Conner said snickering.

Jason, Billy and Ethan started laughing as did Kira.

After a few minutes a alarm in the Zeo zord went off. " _Um Mrs. O I think we have a problem here I am pulling off."_ Conner said.

" _Good call little red, Eagle break off and head back."_ Kim ordered.

" _Wait Uncle Jason, Dad what happened?"_ Kira asked.

" _They were discovered, the smaller craft are launching after them."_ Ethan said.

" _Listen all three of you disengage the cloak its useless now raise your shields and punch it back to here."_ Jason called over.

The three did as they were told and increased their speed as the smaller enemy craft were gaining on them.

" _Eagle break left and go full speed out here same goes for you Conner I will distract them."_ Kim ordered.

" _Copy Crane."_ Taylor replied back and broke her Zord hard left and went full speed towards the hanger bay.

" _Mrs. O I am not leaving you out here alone."_ Conner replied back.

" _Goddamn it Conner get your ass back to base I will be fine."_ Kim yelled at him.

The Zeo Zord broke hard left and increased speed, while Kim went Hard right with their craft focusing on her at the moment.

The others back at the base were watching the scene unfold Kira was nervous as she saw the dots for Taylor, Conner going one way with Conner about 4 miles behind Tyler and her mom going the other way and flying in a erratic pattern.

" _Eagle to base I am coming up on the landing area prepare for landing."_ Taylor said as she came flying up on the base and went from basically mach 2 to less than 250 mph.

The doors opened and she landed the Eagle gracefully and it was moved to make room for Conner to land.

Back in the control room Jason was working with Kim on getting them off her and her back here.

" _Crane you need to pull up and open throttle the base canons can keep them away so you can land."_ Jason said as Ethan brought up the targeting system for them on his screen.

" _Yea I'm trying Jase."_ Kim said as she pulled the crane up and fired her extra thruster to increase her speed when all of a sudden her Zord rocks violently.

" _Shit they hit my engines I am losing speed!"_ Kim yelled.

Jason hearing this jumped up from his chair and started to run for the hanger.

" _BILLY HAVE THEM PREP THE RED DRAGON FOR TAKE OFF!"_ Jason yells.

" _I will have them try that Zord takes 15 minutes to be ready for flight."_ Billy said realizing that Jason did not hear him he did call down and tell them to.

" _I got it wolf Little red heading back."_ Conner said over the com which made Billy feel a little better.

" _Conner absolutely not get back to base."_ Kim ordered.

" _Not a chance Mrs. O you guys mean a lot to me not gonna leave you behind when I can do something about it."_ Conner says as he opens fire on the craft behind Kim hitting 2 while the others pull off.

" _Good work Conner now get your ass back to base."_ Kim said as she all of a sudden felt a jolt on the Crane zord.

" _What the hell are you doing?"_ Kim asked.

" _Saw it on one of Ethan's video games I'm gonna use my zord to give you a speed boost."_ Conner said.

The Zords started to move faster when all of a sudden the alien craft attack them again, they are able to dodge most of the Aliens fire till Kim is hit again.

" _Shit I lost all Engines Conner I am slowing you down."_ Kim said.

" _I got another idea I have been watching to many of Ethan's movies and Games now I'm gonna fire all my Missiles but I need you to attach to them let them pull you to base."_ Conner said.

" _What the hell are you crazy that will never work Conner."_ Kim yelled.

" _Kim yes it will launch your two grapplers Conner fire all the missiles as a group shot make sure the warheads are disarmed please."_ Billy said.

They did what they were told to and the missiles took off dragging the damaged Crane Zord back as Conner peeled off and went back after them.

He flew right into the center of the swarm of ships firing off his lasers causing them to scatter as he hit three more targets.

Meanwhile Kim's Zord detached her tethers and was able to land in the bay due to the fact that her reverse thrusters still worked.

" _Conner Kim landed get your ass back here now!"_ Tommy yelled.

Conner went to do a roll to start heading back to the base when he was surrounded and fired on he flew in different directions to try and avoid being hit, but no matter where he flew they blocked him in or prevented him from heading back to base.

" _Shit guys I have a problem here they are blocking my way back no matter what way I fly they are there."_ Conner radios back as Kira gasps at what she just heard.

" _Shit Conner Jason is still 10 minutes from even being able to take off in his Zord and it will take him another 5 to get to your position."_ Tommy said as he hit another control. " _Jason get that thing going Connors in a huge bind out there."_ Tommy yelled.

Conner was trying to find any opening firing his weapons wildly now wishing he saved a couple of missiles when all of a sudden the Zord is rocked by enemy fire.

" _Shit they hit my engines I am losing speed, looks like I'm not gonna make it back ."_ Conner said.

Kira started to have tears fall from her eyes when all of a sudden Jason's voice came over the com.

" _Goddamn it Conner you will make it back remember what we talked about earlier remember the promise you made to me that you would tell Kira, you will not let my niece down kid."_ Jason yelled this caused Kira to get a surprised look on her face.

" _Sorry Jason_ _i am having a hard time avoiding their weapons fire man they are everywhere and my shields protecting the cockpit are giving way, listen please tell Kira how I feel tell her I'm sorry that I can't be there to tell her myself and to not let it get to her she is strong like her mom and dad hell she is stronger than me Jason tell her I love her."_ Conner says over the com.

This caught Kira by surprise she looked up at the screen again and then bolted out of the room.

She was sprinting for the Zord bay when she flicked her wrist. " _DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"_ She yelled as she morphed she ran into the hanger and right past Jason.

She hit a control on her morpher and jumped out the open door to have her Zord catch her and she flew at full speed to Connors position.

Tommy looked at the screen to see a new Zord flying toward Conner he keyed up the com. " _Good work getting that lumbering beast you call a Zord off the ground Jason."_ Tommy said.

" _Um Bro that was not me man that was Kira."_ Jason said looking in disbelief as the Zord flew off at top speed.

" _WHAT!"_ Both Tommy and Kim who had made her way up to the control center said.

Conner had lost his comm. array and his shields were about to give way when all of a sudden the radar on the zord went off he looked down to see a new Zord approaching.

He looked out the cockpit to see Kira's Pterodactyl Zord flying toward him but what he saw on its head is what confused him more.

Kira was standing on the head of her Zord with her Helmet off thinking to herself. " **Goddamn dumb jock waits till he is about to die to tell me he loves me, not caring to think how I feel about him."**

She takes in a deep breath. **"I almost lost my parents a few months ago almost lost my dad today I am not about to lose my best friend and a boy I think I even love not today I'm done almost losing people I care about."** She thinks to herself as she goes to release her Ptera scream hopping it will jam there sensors.

However this scream she lets loose is massive bigger than she has ever done the vibrations of it caused almost two thirds of the enemy fleet to be destroyed.

She jumps back into her cockpit and uses the Zords feet to grab the Zeo Zord and flies them back to the base.

Tommy Billy Ethan and Kim are staring at the screen not even sure what just happened they are in shock as Jason radios up that Kira and Conner have landed and that the bay doors are closed.

Kim wheels Tommy down there while Billy and Ethan run down, Conner and Kira jump out of there zords Kira turns to Conner powering down.

" _YOU FREAKING JERK WHY WHY WAIT TILL YOU ARE ABOUT TO DIE TO SAY THAT WHY DID YOU EVEN MEAN IT HUH OR JUST!"_ She screams at him till she is interrupted by Conner locking his lips on hers.

She freezes trying to understand what she is doing till she realizes that Conner McKnight is kissing her the dumb jock skirt chaser is kissing her Kira Oliver the stand out in school.

He breaks the kiss and looks her in the eyes. " _I'm sorry Kira I was afraid of ruining our friendship if I said anything and you did not feel the same, wait do you feel the same?"_ He asks stupidly as Jason standing off in the distance just puts his face in his palm and shakes his head.

She glared at him for a whole minute as everyone ran into the hanger." _I don't know Conner you tell me."_ She says but before he can say anything else she grabs him from the back of his head and deeply kisses him with him wrapping his arms around her.

They continue for a few more seconds till they are interrupted by someone clearing there throat.

They both look over to see Jason, Kim, Tommy, Ethan and Billy just standing there.

Tommy wheels his way over to them. " _Hey look I'm glad we got the love confessions out but can you lay off making out with my daughter in the hanger bay please at least in front of me."_ Tommy said with everyone chuckling.

" _Yo Tommy why should they we had to watch you and Kim make out in the juice bar all the time."_ Jason said causing everyone to laugh.

" _Anyway while Billy and Ethan download these scans I want to take Kira to the infirmary to see if she is ok after that massive Ptera scream."_ Tommy said as they nodded.

Kim walked over to Billy. _Billy how long to get the data loaded into the computers?"_ She asked.

" _At least a hour Kim."_ He replied.

" _Ok keep me updated I will be in the command center if you need me."_ She said as Zhane came running into the room.

" _Hey Kim we got a problem. "_ The silver Astro ranger said.

" _What is it Zhane calm down catch your breath."_ She said.

" _Mironi, Aquitar, Triforia we can't reach any of them not sure if it is interference or those worlds are gone, however if it is interference I do have good news."_ He rambled out.

Kim sat there looking at him waiting for the good news. " _Well spit it out already?"_ She said.

" _Cam and Alpha are working on sending a signal out to a satellite in a high orbit and have it transmit a message to those planets in hopes they get it."_ Zhane says.

" _That is good how long till they can send it?"_ She asks.

" _They can now just need the ok."_ He says

She tells him to do it he heads back out she then turns to Billy. " _Billy I'm gonna go check on Kira instead of heading up keep me updated."_ She says.

" _I will Kim and don't worry we will get through this."_ Billy said.

She nodded and headed to the infirmary.

After going in and seeing Kira and getting a clean bill of help for her and the others decide to head to the cafeteria to get some food when all of a sudden they are called up to the command center by Cam.

They get there. " _Cam did we get a response to our distress call?"_ Kim asked.

He turned around. " _Not quite Mrs. Oliver."_ He says when he all of a sudden hit a button and a man with long white flowing hair appears on the screen this causes Alpha to jump back a little.

" _Hello people of Earth my name is Thurzad of Eltar and I am the one who attacked your planet, as you can see I can wipe you out if I want to but I would like to not waste so much life if possible."_ He said.

" _Yes I am from the same planet as the one known as Zordon is from and though we do share a love of peace and a end of evil the way to stop the evil we differ on you see the fight must stop evil must be completely eradicated."_ He said as the others were watching him with undivided attention.

" _You see in order to completely eradicate evil I must destroy the Morphing grid and to do that I am sorry to say all your planets power rangers must be destroyed, so I give you 48 hours to turn them over to me or I destroy your planet and then move on to the next one with rangers the Morphing grid must cease to exist there is no bargaining remember 48 hours."_ The transmission cuts short as everyone turns to Alpha 7 which is basically Alpha 5 rebuilt.

" _Ay yi yi yi rangers this is not good."_ Alpha said.

" _Alpha who is this guy?"_ Cam asks.

" _A very evil man though he thinks he is on the side of good he will work with anyone to achieve his ends he once tried to destroy both Phadoes and Eltar before the council of Elders on Eltar banished him from the galaxy, now he has come back."_ Alpha said.

" _Alpha is there any way for us to defeat him?"_ Billy asked.

" _I am not sure Billy it took the council of elders and almost all of their powers to send him away from the Universe."_ Alpha said.

" _Wait why does this Eltarian's want to destroy the Morphing grid will that not destroy all life?"_ Trip asked.

" _His son was once a member of the forces that were battling Rita and Zedd over 10,000 years ago Rita killed his son personally and threw is body at Thurzad."_ Alpha stated.

" _That was the breaking point for him he lost all common sense and started trying to destroy the grid."_ Alpha said.

By this time all the rangers were up in the command center.

" _Listen we can't give up we need to try and stop him by any means necessary."_ Jen says.

Kim looks at her and nods. " _Jen is right we need to formulate a plan and fast Billy and Ethan are looking over the data we brought back with us it will take them a bit in the mean time I want everyone here to get some rest you won't do us any good if your too tired or hungry to fight."_ Kim ordered.

They all nodded, then Rocky stepped up. " _Then we go and make this son of a bitch wish he stayed exiled."_ Rocky snarled.

" _I could not have said it better."_ A new voice from one of the monitors said as they all turned and saw it was the president of the united states as well as various other world leader.

" _And we want you rangers to know we all stand behind you we have all our Militaries ready to assist you."_ He said.

" _Thank you Mr. President we can use all the help we can get once we have the data and a plan you will know what we plane to do."_ Tommy said.

" _thank you Dr. Oliver."_ He said as did the other leaders.

" _This son of a bitch is gonna pay that I promise."_ Eric snarled as the rangers headed out of the command center.

 **There you have it folks a new Chapter and some new reveals i do hope you all enjoyed as always reviews of what you think are great**

 **Till next Chapter catch ya on the flip side.**


End file.
